Modding
Soulash has integrated modding support that allows adding new content to the game in a way that enables easy integration with other creators. Mods can either be standalone and replace existing content through overwrite or add to the pool of available maps and spawn groups. There are a number of editors available in the game: # Map Editor # Entity Editor # Group Editor # Animation Editor # Ability Editor To access modding, you first need to enter the Mods screen from the main menu: Then click the "Create" button to set up your new mod. Here you will see a couple of inputs. * The name field is the name of your mod. It will combine with the author field and transform into a folder name where mod data will be held The combination of author + name needs to be unique to avoid collisions with other creators. * The author field is your signature. * The description field is text that the users will see on the screen. It should contain information about what the mod does. * The mod version field is for versioning your own mod, it can provide information to players if they have the latest version you released. * The game version is for defining compatibility with the Soulash game and core mod versions. * The required mods select box allows you to define what is needed to run your mod. This is particularly useful if you don't wish to start creating everything from scratch even if you plan to create your own world. For example, selecting "core" here will allow you to use all entities, spawn groups, maps, and abilities in your mod. * The overwrite checkbox determines if your mod overwrites other loaded mods or adds your creations to the existing pool, coexisting with other mods the user has loaded. If you want to create a standalone world or completely remake parts of the core mod, you can do so by selecting this option. At the end of this article, you will find some examples of how to overwrite works. To sum it up, by selecting this option: ** Maps from previously selected mods will be discarded and replaced by your mod. ** Spawn groups from previously selected mods will be discarded and replaced by your mod. ** Entities with the same identifier will be replaced by your mod. ** Abilities and animations with the same identifiers will be replaced by your mod. * The icon path is an optional filename of your icon that will be displayed on the mods list. The path should be relative from your mod directory at /Soulash/data/ that will be created when you "Save" this form. After you're done, click on the "Save" button and your new mod entry should appear on the list to the left. At this time you can select your mod on the list then click "Edit" and "Content" buttons to enter the Editors. Overwrite example usages: Example 1: If you create a mod with selected overwrite and decide to replace all existing rabbits with your own version of light-emitting rabbits, you can select "core" mod under "required mods" and set "overwrite" option. In the editors later, you can edit the rabbit and add the "Light source" component to it. The changes will save under your mod for an entity of the same ID as the rabbit. By starting a new game with core and your mod selected all rabbits in the game will be replaced with your version, while maps and spawn groups will remain the same because you haven't changed any. Example 2: This time, let's say you have set the same required mod = core and your mod is still "overwriting" it. This time you want to change Kabula into an orc settlement and replace all humans with orcs. After doing so, you will notice that the whole world from the core mod is not loading during new game creation. In this case, the overwrite replaces the world map allowing you to create something independent. If you disable "overwrite" in this case, the new map and spawn group will add to the pool and will be randomly chosen whenever a new world is being generated. Category:Modding